Rock Star
by Ariala
Summary: Brock's lead singer in a famous Rock band, and Ash and Misty come to see his concert. (Gymshippy -- of course :P)


Rock Star-

**Rock Star**  
  
---  
  
Author's Note: Don't ask me why, but I thought this up while I was at an extremely boring concert. Btw this is written really lazily - sorry. ^_^;; There's two Author Cameos! ^_~

**Theme Song:** (Originally Arrow's idea ^_^;) Everclear - Rock Star

---  
  
Ash struggled to adjust his cap while Misty's face was swallowed with a look of displease.   
  
"Ugh, why don't you just get rid of that thing?" She snapped, making an attempt to reach her hand out in aid.  
  
Ash dismissed her help with a frustrated wave of his hand. "No, I like my hat - I'm fine the way I am."  
  
Misty sighed and looked around her. "I really don't think we're going to fit in here" She told him, becoming concerned with her appearance. She already knew Ash was a disaster.   
  
Ash smiled despite her thinking. "Nah, we'll be fine. It's a concert Misty, not a fashion show!" He laughed along reassuringly as Misty grumbled in disagreement.   
  
They had been queuing patiently outside Viridian City Arena for what seemed like a short time, but they could already see a long line of people behind them.  
  
Misty scanned the people around her once more. Everybody seemed to be swamped in BAM t-shirts and caps, BAM flags and banners; and if they didn't have anything BAM related, they were dressed like, well, BAM fans. BAM was a rock band. Brock's rock band. This was one of the reasons Ash and Misty weren't dressed up, and looked like they were desperately lost.   
  
They had been getting looks of disgust mixed with puzzlement all day. Misty had already threatened three people's lifes today, Ash challenging about the same to battles. They were beginning to regret ever agreeing to come.   
  
Brock had left them four years ago. Misty was fifteen, Ash was thirteen, and Brock was nineteen. They hadn't even heard he'd become a musician until a few weeks ago, when they had visited Pallet Town. Apparently Brock had visited Mrs. Ketchum when they weren't there, and left them tickets for his next concert. Along with both of them being utterly surprised, Misty had afterward scowled because he hadn't upgraded them to VIP. Ash said he'd definitely upgrade Brock and Misty to VIP when he became a celebrity. Misty had laughed.   
  
In their own silence, Ash and Misty overheard a group of girls standing in front of them in the queue talk.  
  
"Brock's just _so_ gorgeous I made an even bigger banner this time."   
  
Another girl began to speak in a quick and excited voice. "I-I got his autograph on my arm once, but it faded after a while..."

"You're not supposed to wash it, stupid. Look at _mine_." Another girl showed them leg.  
  
Ash and Misty exchanged looks of shock, as the they group looked closely at the girl's bare leg. "These girls are crazy." Misty murmured.  
  
Ash shook it off with a quick laugh. "I bet Brock's a happy man though."  
  
Misty quickly snapped out of her shock and growled. "This better be good. I'm not gonna listen to girls drool over Brock all day." She turned to Ash, but he had his attention on the people behind them.   
  
"He's a genius, man! Without Brock, they'd be nothing." 

Unlike the excited clump of girls that were in front of them, this was a group of guys. They were spread out lazily, hanging off the bars beside them and sitting cross-legged on the ground. They all nodded in agreement. "Of course he is, I worship the guy." One of them said, quite seriously.   
  
Ash leant forward towards them. "Brock, a _genius_? He's smart enough, but you guys must have the wrong guy here" Ash began chuckling to himself. 

---

Misty helped Ash nurse his black-eye, almost causing him more pain than he was already in. "You just _had_ to open your big mouth, didn't you?"   
  
Ash winced and narrowed his eyes at her. "Like you wouldn't of done the sa-"  
  
"Ash! We're moving!" Misty jumped up in a state of pure joy.   
  
Ash grumbled once more, sitting up. "It's about time." He then fitted on his hat, which Misty had cunningly removed in his time of weakness.   
  
The crowd ahead of them was shifting forward, even if it was at an annoyingly slow rate. They finally reached the gate, where they presented their tickets and were thoroughly searched - much to Misty's rage. "What, you think I have a gun up my top?" She snapped at the security guard.   
  
When they finally got past that traumatic experience; they saw everyone around them was rushing up ahead. Ash quickly turned to Misty and nearly jumped with excitement. "Come on Misty! Let's go, we gotta run!"  
  
Misty looked around her. "I don't-- ARGH!" Ash had already grabbed her hand and was tugging her along behind him. "I can run myself!" She shouted, as she ripped her hand from his.   
  
Ash laughed as he sprinted as fast as he could, Misty just behind him. They were even passing people who seemed to be complete BAM fanatics. The concert was an open-air one, and the stage stood in all its glory right in their path. "Look, we're gonna be first there!" Ash shouted, running even faster. Misty fought to keep up, until he skidded to a halt.   
  
They walked up, with great satisfaction, to the front against the barriers. "We've got such a great view, can you believe this?" Misty said settling into a state of happiness. She gaped at the massive scale of everything in her sight.  
  
It was only a few minutes before the two was two hundred, and they were surrounded by chattering fans. All they could manage to see behind them were crowds and crowds of people. It suddenly dawned on them, just how big Brock's band were. There were now Television cameras on stage, as all the band's equipment was being set up.  
  
Ash and Misty were becoming bored after what seemed like an hour, until they heard sudden shrieks and yells. "What?" Ash said in total confusion, looking up at stage.   
  
A unfamiliar man was walking to the left side of the stage. "They're here! They're coming out!" They heard someone shout from behind. Before Ash and Misty could even think another thing, the crowd lunged forward, and a group of girls somehow squeezed their way in front of them.  
  
"HEY!" Misty screamed, barely hearing her own voice. "Hey -- where's" She said to herself. "Ash?" He had completely disappeared from sight, and Misty could barely see ahead of her. The girls were blocking her view, and she could just about make out a man holding a guitar - if she jumped.  
  
The microphone was making sounds as if being tapped on. Misty decided that wherever Ash was, he could take care of himself. She was eager to hear Brock singing, and if he really deserved all this attention. She'd never really considered him to be all that talented musically - let alone a musical genius.   
  
"Hello Viridian!" It was Brock alright, greeting the crowd; with thousands of cheers in reply. "Great, how 'bout we start off with this one"   
  
Another roar of the crowd echoed through the air as a drum beat started - obviously familiar to everyone except Ash and Misty. The sound of an electric guitar sounded following that, and everyone got excited as Brock started to sing. People around her were jumping, but Misty stood still, memorised by his voice.   
  
She knew that Ash, wherever he was, would have his mouth as wide open as hers in shock. Even though most of the songs consisted of controlled shouting, you could hear the smoothness in his voice; especially when he began singing some slower songs. Over all, Misty was impressed. She wondered if she'd get to speak too him the crowd around her didn't make it look too promising.  
  
Her happy thoughts were interrupted however, by the girl in front of her: "This is the song, let me get my banner" A second later, she whipped out an monstrosity of a banner, blocking the entire stage from Misty's view. She could hear collective moans from behind her, even though the band was striking up a new song. She took action.  
  
"Hey, you!" She poked the girl in the back.   
  
"What?" The girl replied, beaming at Misty with a bright face. "Hurry up, he's gonna ask me on stage! He always does it for this song."   
  
"If you want to see the rest of the concert, I suggest you that thing out of my way." Misty warned her angrily, tapping on the banner.   
  
The girl simply gave her a look worth the word: 'Whatever' and turned around.  
  
Misty's face became twisted with fury. She reached a quivering hand out to get the girl's attention again, but this time she forcefully pushed Misty away. "Back off!" She shouted at Misty.  
  
Misty fell back against the people behind her. "Ooh" She whispered inwardly, unable to contain her state of rage any longer, she knew what was coming herself. She stamped down so hard on the girl's foot, that she doubled over. Then she took a length of the girl's hair and pulled her head back. "Put the banner down NOW!"  
  
It was a rather quiet song that was being played, and the brawl was noticed by people in a 10 row radius. It was only then, that Brock had stopped singing, and took the microphone out from its stand.   
  
"Hey, I like the banner." He said down to the crowd.   
  
The girl shrieking now from pain, was overcome with joy, with an ecstatic look on her face she screamed, "I love you, Brock!" Brock chuckled, but then a another look came to his face.   
  
"Hey, I think I'll get a girl up here" He said through the microphone. A clump of hands raised up from the sea of people, as Brock leant forward towards the barrier.  
  
Misty was so preoccupied, she hadn't realised what was happening until the victim of her torture ripped free. "Me! Ask ME!" The girl screamed desperately, trying to make her hand go noticed.  
  
Misty looked up to see Brock's hand outstretched. "Make way for the red-head." He said with a grin on his face. The crowd of girls parted reluctantly, shooting looks of nothing short of hatred at Misty.  
  
She turned around to see the girl's look of devastation. Misty giggled maliciously. "Ha!" She swung herself around elegantly and grabbed hold of Brock's hand.  
  
He pulled her up over the barrier, and Misty stood up with him on the stage. Misty gazed, at the endless crowd of people, feeling a little short of words. The sky was getting darker now, yet still streaked with shades of blue. The lights coming from the stage glimmered on everyone's faces, as they all continued cheering.   
  
"What 'cha doing?" Misty asked taken aback, as Brock pulled her arms around his neck and placed his own around her waist.   
  
"Dancing -- you're the lucky girl." Brock told her jokingly, chuckling lightly at her expression.   
  
Misty made a sound of disapproval, still allowing a twisted smile onto her face. "I knew you'd get like that with all these girls." She said, as they both began to sway to the continuing melody. All the girls on the ground were looking up at them dreamily.   
  
"And look at you," She added suddenly. "You're a mess! You'd think with all that money you'd get yourself some decent clothes." Her eyes reached around him, from his loosely styled hair, sticking on its end from sweat, to his hardly correctly fitting clothes, barely hanging from his clammy skin.  
  
Brock's face took on a slightly guilty look, as he combed a hand through his hair. "Sorry," He said smiling. "Suppose I do look pretty bad compared to you."  
  
Misty flushed at his perfectly timed complement, which calmed her. She hadn't even considered him being simply polite. She listened to the music for a moment, feeling so relaxed she was almost tempted to lean further forward against him. Then she smiled at a thought. "You're a great singer, by the way."   
  
"You guys enjoyed it?" He asked her. "I didn't even think you'd come."  
  
Misty then remembered Ash. "Oh, I lost Ash I wonder where he is." A tint of concern was in her voice.  
  
Brock made a muffled sort of laugh. "Don't worry, I saw him crowd-surfing a while ago."  
  
He then took a drastic change in the dancing routine, and taking Misty's hand -- he twirled her out from him and back in again. "And now for the final touch..." He added, and brushed his lips on her check. Misty giggled at the gesture, and he held her hand in the air and let her take a bow. "I'll see you later, Misty." He told her, before guiding her back over the barrier.   
  
"See ya, Brock." Misty dropped back into the pit, which was filled with envious girls; half wanting to brutally murder Misty, and half wanting to become her best friend.  
  
Despite this, she was glowing for the rest of concert. Maybe it was because she was in undoubtedly the best position in the entire place. Right in the front row, with Brock always taking a moment to sing her some lyrics; or make some kind of face at her.   
  
She couldn't help but relate with the girls all around her. However Brock had changed, it was for the better. He had some kind of charming quality now, she knew would have been handy years ago. The days of dragging him away from anyone of the opposite sex were long gone. Now it was psychopathic fangirls being dragged away from him.   
  
After a number of encores, Misty found herself cheering wildly as the band did one last song. They seemed to be leaving the stage, and after a prolonged wait, the crowd began to disperse.   
  
She waited until the pit was empty, and a few odd clumps of people were lingering around her. She looked around for a sign of Ash, but saw none whatsoever. Thinking that he might have left already, and was waiting outside, she decided to leave. She had started to walk out from the pit when two heavily built men stood blocking her way.  
  
"Excuse me, are you Misty?" One of them asked her. They were dressed like Security Guards, and Misty assumed this was what they were.  
  
Misty raised an eyebrow. "Yeah why?"  
  
They parted, making a path between them. "The band would like to see you."  
  
Misty giggled, beginning to walk between them. "Okay." She found it amusing that all she was doing was seeing Brock, yet it sounded so much cooler coming from them. She wished someone has been there to hear it.  
  
She then thought of Ash again, right before they led her up a small set of stairs. "Um, have you talked to a guy? A guy called Ash?"   
  
She looked at the dim expressions on their faces curiously. "Hmm. The guy with the hat?"  
  
"Yeah."   
  
"He's in the First aid van." One answered sternly.   
  
Misty's face was struck with shock. "W-What happened?"   
  
They turned and continued to lead her up the stairs anyway. "It's what happens when people get too rough."  
  
"Rough? He is alright?" She asked them eagerly.   
  
"They're taking care of him, he's fine." She was told, as they opened a door for her.   
  
She swallowed her concern, and forced a smile. "Ah, Thanks." She murmured passing through.   
  
This was quite pointless, she thought to herself as they passed through empty rooms - the next one looking worse than the last. They only emerged out onto the street at the other side, she guessed this was the quickest to get outside.  
  
She heard herself exhale loudly in amazement, there was a double decker bus waiting on the road. She took a step towards it, but jumped when she heard a horn sound behind the her.  
  
There was a jet black limousine, parked right behind the bus. Misty laughed as a door opened and Brock stepped out, gesturing her to come in. After she was seated comfortably on the cushioned seat, Brock closed the door after them.   
  
"Nice." She grinned over at him, her eyes scanning every aspect of the limo.   
  
Brock shrugged. "We usually go on the bus, but they had this one - hold on a minute." He said, and the window beside him glided down, revealing two girls.  
  
"Brocky -- aren't you coming in the bus with me?" One of them asked him, leaning as close to him as possible.   
  
The other jerked her friend out of the way. "And me too, Brock, I was going to give you a massage..."   
  
Brock flushed, laughing nervously. "Heh. Misty, meet Roni and Erin."  
  
Misty's curious expression turned into a smile. "Hi."   
  
They stared at Misty, ready to pounce. "Who's she?" The taller one, Roni spluttered. Erin looked like she wanted to ask the same question.   
  
Misty reached her hand out. "I'm Misty, like Brocky here said." She replied sweetly.  
  
There was a moment of silence, until Erin dived through the window. "LEMME AT HER!" She shrieked. Roni stood cheering her on excitedly from behind.   
  
"Girls, girls! Erin, calm down." Brock took hold of her flaring arms, and Erin stopped abruptly. She stood back moodily, glaring at Misty. Both girls then decided to leave the scene.  
  
"Gonna pay for that one later." Brock mumbled to himself, shaking his head. The window slid up again and Misty was backed up against the opposite door. "Sorry, about that Misty -- we'll go now." Brock had turned forward, suddenly addressing the chauffeur.  
  
Misty edged slightly over again. "Ha, I love doing that." Misty said, grinning at her own brilliance.   
  
Brock's expression lightened at her reaction. "Yeah um, maybe you should stop before you get yourself killed."  
  
Misty turned to him and laughed. "Maybe you shouldn't get such psycho friends." She replied teasingly.   
  
Brock took a bottle from beside him, offering to pour Misty a drink. "Erin and Roni are good girls," He told her, pouring into Misty's crystal glass. "They were my very first groupies."  
  
Misty laughed again, her glass shaking in her hand as the car jolted. "I bet you're loving this."  
  
"I'm here for the music - okay?" He assured her, still grinning.   
  
Misty brought the glass to her mouth, and exhaled happily. "How'd you get into this, anyway?" She asked him. "I mean, I never heard ya sing before."  
  
Brock settled his drink down on the holders provided, and slouched in his seat. "I met the guys a few months after I left you two. They were looking for a lead singer, so I told them I'd try it out went on from there."  
  
Misty crossed her legs and frowned. "So what's all this I'm hearing about you being a 'Genius' then?"  
  
Brock seemed even more embarrassed over this than the groupies. "Heh, you write a few songs and that's what people start calling you..." He said before laughing nervously.   
  
"I did like your songs, you know." She told him playfully.   
  
Brock smiled at her. "Which one's your favourite then?"  
  
"I don't know, you didn't have one about me." They both laughed, Misty laughing a little harder. "I did hear that one about Ash, though."   
  
Brock clinked his glass off hers. "Let's just hope he didn't hear it."  
  
Misty was about to drink again, but something stopped her. "Ash -- Brock, I heard he got hurt you know, maybe we should back." She looked out her window wearily. "Where're we going anywhere?"  
  
"Your choice." Brock declared proudly.  
  
"But--"   
  
"Ash's on the bus." Brock continued on normally. "I introduced him to the guys, and they just started talking. I think one them trains Pokémon"  
  
"You were talking to him?"   
  
"Yeah, he got into a fight with the Security Guards after crowd surfing." Brock smiled painfully. "He's fine."  
  
Misty leant back in her seat, sighing. "It's impossible looking after that boy." She mumbled, and took a gulp from her glass.   
  
"Maybe you shouldn't be looking after him." Brock said, turning towards her. "He's what, seventeen now? If anything he should be looking after you,"  
  
"Well it's hard when it's just the two of us." Misty replied. She turned her head across to the window, looking outside. Brock didn't say anything back, and they both sat still as the car continued moving.  
  
"You're angry at me for leaving?" He asked her calmly.   
  
Misty shifted on the cushioned seats below her. "No. I just missed you." She said just as calmly.  
  
Brock didn't know quite what to say, until it became obvious. "I missed you guys too."   
  
She turned and gave a smile he hadn't seen all night. The she started laughing. "Yeah right! And when exactly were you missing us, in your limo? Getting a massage?" She joked, hitting him playfully.  
  
"Hey, it's not as---" But Brock stopped talking when the car slowed to a stop. "What's the matter?" He called out to the driver.   
  
"Something wrong with engine, I'll see to it now Sir." A man's voice called back.  
  
"Some service you got here." She muttered.  
  
"Nevermind it. Where're you want to go next?" He asked her.  
  
Misty swayed forward slightly. "I dunno, I'm kinda tired"  
  
"So the club's a no then" Brock mumbled. "How about a restaurant - are you hungry?"  
  
"Well--"  
  
"Come on, I'll take you to the best one in town!" He said cheerfully. "What do you say?"  
  
Misty's eyes twinkled in delight as she looked at him. "Well, alright then." They both sat back for moment, feeling strange that the car wasn't moving. "I am kind of starving."  
  
The car started again, thanks to the driver's work and they drove, indeed to the best restaurant in town. Misty felt again conscious about her appearance; except this time for a different reason. Brock comforted her by showing her what he had on. He had managed to change after the concert, but it wasn't much, especially compared to the tuxedos and dresses the guests in the restaurant were boasting.   
  
They took a table in the middle of the room, with positively everyone staring at them. Misty would have been lapped the attention up if she wasn't wearing what, well, she was wearing.   
  
The night started with Misty goggling at the prices, and then Brock, when he saw how 'cheap' they were. After that, Misty started telling Brock everything he had missed: Ash winning badges, Ash losing badges, people they met; and Gary-related stories. Brock in turn, told her all a few stories of his own.  
  
"So that song's about a girl who you run over accidentally, and then nursed back to health yourself?"  
  
Misty laughed as Brock nodded. "You can write a song about anything." He told her casually. Then his mouth formed into a lop-sided smile. "I could write a song about you any day."   
  
"Please, Brock. That sounds like a really bad line." Misty scoffed, bringing a chunk of beef to her mouth.   
  
Brock laughed at himself. "Heh, usually works you know."  
  
After they had both stuffed themselves, namely Misty, with starters, main course, deserts and the most expensive champagne available; they made their way out, back into the limo.  
  
"3 A.M. - Wonder if Ash is back at the hotel." Misty said, as Brock sat down beside her and the car began moving.   
  
"You guys staying at a hotel?" Brock asked her.   
  
"Yeah, somewhere just outside town." She answered, before Brock instructed the driver again.   
  
After a while of a quiet driving, Brock turn to her again. "You have a good time?"  
  
Misty nodded. "Yeah, I--" But this time, before she could finish, the car started making loud noises, and then stopped completely.   
  
Brock cursed and leant forward to the driver. "Is it the engine again?" He asked frowning.  
  
"Yes sir, it's gone completely. I'll have to call for help."  
  
"Alright." Brock said. Misty looked out her window and discovered that they really did need help. They seemed to be in the middle of nowhere.   
  
"Where are we?" She asked.  
  
Brock shook his head. "No idea." They both slumped backwards with complete exhaustion at the situation. "This would make a great song, you know." Brock joked, as they both laughed weakly.   
  
"Thought that was only a line." Misty replied lazily.   
  
Brock looked around at her. "You said it first, not me."  
  
She simply smiled, and leant across the back of the seat towards him. Brock looked down at her, as she reached her lips up to his.   
  
She leant slightly back a second later. "Only a kiss, right?" He said.  
  
Misty frowned, taking it completely the wrong way. "_Only_ a kiss?" She spluttered. "That wasn't good enough for Mr. Rock Star?!"   
  
"I di--"  
  
Before he knew it, she had sprung forward, kissing him as passionately as she could. Brock was barely replying from shock, but hardly retaliating. "Good enough?" She finally said, using her hands to bring his face away.  
  
Brock bit his lip. "Ah No."  
  
It was a only a few minutes before they were both kissing each other madly, arms around each other. Brock had fell onto his back, Misty leaning over him.  
  
Suddenly they both heard a whooshing noise, and a strong draft. "Hey, Brock!" Ash had opened the door nearest to them.  
  
Brock's view was upside down, and he leant his head back. Brock and Misty looked at him, frozen with shock, and hopelessly wishing they had locked the door.  
  
"Ash?!"  
  
"Brock, can I see the limo? Can I get in?" Brock and Misty's faces changed from shock to confusion as Ash hopped excitedly on the spot.   
  
"Ah, sure Ash." Brock said. "Try the other door." He and Misty tidied themselves up desperately, sitting up separately.  
  
"Oh Man! This is _so_ cool!" Ash looked around the limo, his eyes falling on everything in the slightest bit luxury. Brock and Misty were watching him, their mouths wide open.  
  
Brock leant forward towards him, leaning his elbows on his lap. He managed to speak. "H-How did you get here?"   
  
"Oh the bus came cause your car broke down." Ash answered nonchalantly. "I wish I could drive this thing, wait until Gary hears about this!"  
  
Ash turned his head towards Misty and smiled. "Oh, hey Misty. Didn't see ya there."

---

It was a few days after the concert, and Ash and Misty had just said Goodbye to Brock and his band. Or, rather the other way around, as BAM had to continue their tour. They had agreed to get together again afterward.  
  
Ash was telling Misty about his night on the bus. "--And then I told him about that battle I had, you know, the one against Gary. I beat him good." Ash added on in a satisfied way. "I even got a massage from these two girls, really nice."  
  
Misty raised an eyebrow. "You mean, Erin and Roni?"  
  
A smile of the memory broke onto Ash's face. "Yeah, that was their names. They kept calling me Brock, though."   
  
Misty laughed. "Suppose they were just imagining things." She said, smirking to herself.  
  
They carried on walking, until Ash spoke again. "Hey, you think we should get tickets for the next one?"  
  
Misty slowed, thinking for a moment. "Why not? I bet Brock'll have some new songs by then."

---

Author's notes: Erm... yeah, that sucked. I think that about sums it up, no? I seems really short, yet there's so many words. Kind of like the crap that never ends. *shudder* I promise, they'll be this bad in the future. I hate the ending :-/ Bleugh. Anyway... lol, sorry if I offended the Author cameos -- but you have Brock, don't ya? ^_^;;


End file.
